


mirrors framed in amber

by reciprocity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anastasia AU, Definite Artistic Liberties Taken About What Exactly A Waltz Consists Of, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprocity/pseuds/reciprocity
Summary: Dancing lessons, objectively.Or, an overindulgent AU wherein Viktor is the lost grand duke of Russia, and Yuuri is a not-quite scoundrel whom he is utterly in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by [this gorgeous fanvid](http://rlorbiter.tumblr.com/post/155190063169/i-remembered-that-the-russian-version-of-once-upon) and written after pulling a frantic all-nighter watching Anastasia with my best enabler, Lily. Um. Enjoy.

Yuuri’s palms were not as soft as Viktor had imagined them to be.

Viktor supposed it made sense that they wouldn’t be— Yuuri had spent his early life as a laborer, had not had the luxury of a royal upbringing, or even the spare generosities of the orphanage Viktor had grown up in to fall back on. While his body was not lithe and pliant like Viktor’s own, through the extra bit of softness around Yuuri’s edges, Viktor could feel the very solid strength in it.

The waltz was simple enough, and Yuuri was more than an adequate partner. He had stepped on Viktor’s toes only once so far, and that had mostly been due to the uneven swaying of the deck beneath their feet, making them both a bit coltish at first. Minako had chastised him for it still, but Viktor hadn’t minded.

He could feel Minako’s critical eyes on the two of them now; dancing lessons had been her idea, and she had been the one to guide Viktor through the steps the first time. Viktor still did not care for the lessons in general— if he was the Grand Duke, there would be no reason his family would not recognize him, poise and manners or no, and if he wasn’t, it would hardly matter either way.

Minako had seemed immediately pleased with his progress today, though, and there was something undeniably pleasing about the praising looks he had been getting for his apparent aptitude for the dance. And there was certainly no denying his own pleasure at the result of the day’s events: Yuuri’s arm snug around his waist, hand in his own, near enough for Viktor to feel the warmth of his breath ghosting across his jaw.

It had not, surprisingly, been Viktor’s idea for Yuuri to help in this particular way. Minako had slowly guided him through the routine once, and then again, before pulling away and telling him to continue on his own, while she watched from the boat’s railing, sizing up his progress. Yuuri had approached on his own, having only just come up from the floors below, and Viktor had agreed to his quiet offer almost too vehemently, thrilled for the excuse to get Yuuri so close.

The experience was not disappointing. “You’re good at this, Yuuri,” Viktor appraised, voice pitched low to reach only Yuuri’s ears.

The other man jolted slightly in his arms at the interjection, though he did not falter in his steps.

“Thank you,” he answered, only slightly strained, cheeks dusted pink. Viktor had to take a moment to admire the lovely picture his counterpart painted, dark eyes downcast and skin tinted gold in the fading sunlight. “Minako taught me too, when I was younger.” Here, he glanced up, momentarily meeting Viktor’s eyes, and he was surprised to find a smile lurking at the edges there, his lips slightly quirked. “I’ll admit I’m more used to leading, though.”

Viktor quirked a brow, his own mouth curving upwards now, too. “By all means.” He bowed his head formally, and suddenly shifted the grip he had on Yuuri’s hand, giving him a clear opening to take the lead.

Yuuri met his gaze again, surprised himself this time, but he didn’t hesitate, tightening his own grasp on Viktor’s hand and around his waist. He abruptly changed their direction, spinning them toward the other end of the deck. His eyes were bright, the sun reflecting gold in them, and Viktor felt his stomach dip, not only for the unexpected sea change.

Viktor could actually hear Minako’s huffed sigh from across the deck. He paid it no mind, laughing as he let Yuuri guide the two of them, following his steps with ease. The sudden tempo shift left him feeling a bit unmoored, but he was all too glad to let Yuuri have control anyway.

It felt less like dancing, and more like they were gliding cleanly over the uneven boards beneath their feet, weightless and untethered. Viktor felt dizzy, breathless as he and Yuuri made their way across the floor, both laughing openly now, formality entirely forgotten in favor of whatever ridiculous impulse seized them.

Viktor spun out of Yuuri’s arms and pirouetted gracefully before falling back into them, earning a small, disbelieving grin from Yuuri, who then dipped Viktor in turn. They went on for an immeasurable length of time, moving so easily around each other, like their bodies knew each other’s rhythms instinctively. Viktor could not remember the last time he had felt so disconnected from the rest of the world, or more joyous for the departure of it.

They eventually ended up somewhere near where they had begun. Yuuri slowed their steps gradually, until they were only just moving, spinning in slow and slower circles, hands still holding tightly to one another, bodies swaying ever nearer. They were both out of breath, cheeks red from exertion. “You are _very_ good at this,” Viktor murmured at some point, mouth pressed close to Yuuri's ear, and Yuuri only smiled this time, looking nearly proud beneath the accompanying blush.

Yuuri’s gaze had not left his for the past few minutes: Viktor was having trouble discerning whether they were still moving anymore, or whether the dizzying sensation was merely from the rocking of the boat, or something else entirely. He did not remember the original intent of this lesson; he could only think of the small rivulet of sweat running down the side of Yuuri’s neck in this moment, and how badly he wanted to put his mouth there.

_“Viktor."_

Viktor was not sure how many times Yuuri had said his name before he registered it. Judging by the faint, albeit fond, exasperation on his features, it was not the first.

“Hm?”

“We’ve stopped dancing, Viktor.”

Viktor loved the way Yuuri said his name. The thought kept him from focusing much on the rest of the content of Yuuri’s words. “Have we.”

“Yes.” Yuuri’s voice was firmer than his own, but when Viktor managed to pay it more attention, he noticed the breathiness to it. How Yuuri’s skin was still flushed, his chest moving a bit too quickly for how long they had been standing still.

Viktor hummed again, in lieu of an answer. Yuuri’s arm was still around his waist, his own at Yuuri’s shoulder; their free hands remained entwined.

“I feel a bit lightheaded,” Viktor found himself saying, almost an afterthought. He had meant it as an excuse for why he had yet to release Yuuri, or for the negligible space between them.

“Me too,” Yuuri answered after a moment, seeming a bit dazed himself.

When he looked up, meeting Viktor’s gaze once more, Viktor felt a sharp twinge in his chest, long, drawn-out desire coiling into one bright, unignorable ache that urged him forward. Yuuri was leaning in as well, seemingly caught on the same puppet wire as Viktor, eyes drooping to half-mast.

Viktor let his own eyes close, tilted his head, anticipation singing softly and sweetly in his veins. He leaned forward that last inch and—

He felt a sudden rush of ocean air across his face. His eyes opened, surprised, brows furrowed, only to find Yuuri had stepped away from him, gaze unreadable and turned away, facing toward the waves.

His arm was gone from around his waist, but their hands remained tightly clasped. Viktor looked at Yuuri, bemused and slightly hurt. He had been _sure_ —

“You’re doing wonderfully.” Yuuri said, his voice so quiet Viktor almost missed it. 

Viktor blinked, opened his mouth to respond— though he had no clue where to even begin— but before he could, Yuuri was smiling, that old, closed-off smile Viktor had thought they were past, and pulling away from Viktor completely.

Viktor was left staring at the empty space Yuuri had just occupied. He felt the ache in his chest go hollow, painful and more obvious than ever. It took him a few moments to collect himself enough to look around, to take in the fact that Minako had disappeared below deck at some point as well, and had taken Makkachin with her. He was grateful for this at least, for the privacy it afforded him as he sighed and squared his shoulders, finally following the others to the hatch leading below.

The ache in his chest burned, but Viktor was more certain than ever that he was not alone in these feelings. If it was going to take time to get there, then at least he knew without doubt that bridging the gap between the two of them would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've seen another Anastasia AU around but I couldn't resist writing my own small take on it, haha. I kind of feel bad about not even letting them kiss here but c'est ce que c'est. I have no real clue how the rest of this AU would work but I would like to write more of it possibly? Ideas/comments/kudos are all appreciated!


End file.
